Mio and Ritsu: The Dirty Alphabet Game
by Ice and Heaven 4Ever
Summary: Ritsu and Mio have a little sleepover Ritsu cant sleep so they decide to play a little game Mitsu, yuri


Oooh RitsuxMio is sooo the best yuri couple ever...

my stories are weird i know but i suddenly wanted to write a K-on fanfic...

enjoy!

Sitting on her girlfriends lap, Ritsu smirked smugly, "I can't sleep". Smiling without opening her eyes Mio said "I see".

"How can you see? Your eyes are closed, and it's dark outside!" The Brown-haired inquired, scrunching her face.

"Babe, I can just tell." bassist knew her girlfriend was more than gullible, but she loved her anyway. "Why aren't you tired? It's..." Mio leaned over to her bedside clock reading the time glaring "2:46 A.M."

Ritsu brought her smile back and rubbed up and down The black-haired girl's arms lovingly. she liked rubbing Mio´s arms. They were soft and slightly ticklish, to which Mio giggled lightly and reached up to grab her hips, squeezing lightly.

"We could play a game" the drummer said innocently.

"Really?" Mio laughed. "What kind of game"?

The blue-eyed girl laughed, but she was genuinely interested. She loved Ritsu's creativity, and from dating her for over 6 months, she knew her girlfriend was _very _creative.

"Well…." the drummer said stroking her chin.

"Come on, I can't wait all night" the bassist said while grinding her girlfriends hips into hers.

Ritsu moaned and put her hands on the side of The blue-eyed girl her head. "Fine, fine." She huffed. "We can play the alphabet game."

Mio groaned "The alphabet game? We're not twelve babe."

"I know, but it'll be fun. We're gonna play the dirty version."

The_ dirty version Mio_ thought, _hmm…_ "Alright, well how do we play this dirty version of the alphabet game?"

Rits squealed, "Ok, so you say a dirty word for every letter of the alphabet Sounds easy enough, huh". the drummer knew this was gonna be a piece of cake. She had already thought of quite a few. Besides Mio barely cursed when she was angry, let alone said them for fun. She definitely had this one in the bag.

"So what happens when I win"? Mio retorted.

"What makes you think your gonna win"? Ritsu said.

"Please, don't underestimate me Tainaka". the bassist said with a smile, to take the sting out of her words.

"Well when you can't think of a word for your letter, you have to take a piece of clothing off." Ritsu smiled.

Letting the wheels turn in her head, the winning prize maybe will be a naked Ritsu."Wow, this is the best game you ever invented." Mio said congratulating her girlfriend.

"I know. So you wanna play?"

"Sure." the black-haired said sleazily.

/

"Ok, Tainaka you start."

"A… for Ass."Ritsu says as she snakes her arms further and pinches her butt.

"Hey!"

"Akiyama, your letter is B"

she thinks long and hard and says, "Breasts?"

"Eh, I guess that'll do."

"Ok, now you. C…"

"C is for clit."

Rolling her eyes, Mio looks to the ceiling. "I knew you would say that".

"I know. Now stop stalling. D is for…?

the bassist whispers "Dick."

"Why did you want this game, if you didn't wanna say the bad words?" Ritsu giggled

Mio shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know. I wanted to try something new?"

_Of course you did_. Ritsu pondered.

"Hmm, E… I don't know."

"Aha, now take something off"

Thinking, The brown-haired smirked as she goes under her pajama top and takes a purple bra off. She wasn't gonna just let Mio get her that easily.

Laughing she lays back down and lets her hands find The purple-haired girl her hips again falling right back into place there as if she was a memory foam mattress. Mio on the other hand saw what Ritsu did and wasn't exactly happy with it, but it did count as taking an article of clothing off.

"Anyway, F…Fuck."

"G…G-spot."

"H…Horny."

"I…"

_Really_, Ritsu thought. _Not again_. Shifting off Mio, she got up and took her pajama shorts off, leaving them in a pile at her feet. Reaching the bed again the drummer waited for Mio to settle back into the right position once again before climbing onto her lap and doing a little shifting herself, watching a small smile cross Mio's lips and her eyes darken over a bit. Grinding against the Ritsu was always nice, but when she was just in panties felt incredible. Plus it wasn't like Ritsu wasn't affected too as she felt a trickle of wetness dampen her already moist panties.

"J…Jizz."

"Jizz isn't dirty. It's sillier." The amber-haired girl fought. She had good right, she was half naked, while her girlfriend was still in her pj's she put on a couple of hours ago.

"Fine, whatever" Mio says, pulling her shirt off easily. Sitting in her bra felt kinda silly, but she liked it. Plus, she felt bad for Ritsu.

"K…Kinky."

Mio stuck her tongue out to show her word. "L for Lick."

"Hmm…M for Masturbation" Ritsu runs her fingers up her lover's sides and letting them drag down her chest back to the beginning of the teasing.

"Stop" Mio says grabbing the drummer her hands. "I can't concentrate".

_That's the point._

"N…Naked".

"O…Orgasm"

"P…Pussy."

"Ritsu" Mio whined.

"What?" She smiled.

"That's like the same thing you said earlier. I think that counts as cheating."

"Nope. The clit is totally different that the pussy. There just sorta…related."

Winning that argument Ritsu quickly reminds Mio of her letter, "I believe your letter is Q".

"Ugh, I don't think there's a dirty word for Q".

"Great, so take these off" Ritsu says tugging at her girlfriend's shorts.

Mio stands up over the brown-haired girl and shimmies her shorts down her legs, giving a little sexy dance. Flinging the shorts to the other side of the room she smiles at Ritsu and asks "Happy"?

"No, I meant your panties"

Rolling her eyes as she shakes her head at her girlfriend. "I didn't lose, so there not coming off. Now don't you have a letter…? R, I think."

"R…Racy?" Ritsu stumbles out with a little breath.

Smarty Mio was waiting for this moment the whole game, where her lover begins to lose it.

"S…Suck".

the bassist was feeling more than confident. She knew very soon, Ritsu wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. She was in her bra and panties for God's sake…and did the room seem hotter all of a sudden?

Ritsu knew herself she was losing it. But she refused to give up. Thinking back through her foggy mind and breathing hard she could barely remember the next letter.

"T…Touch." She had to focus on something and something that was other than Mio, or else she was gonna lose.

"U…Undress."

"V…" _Oh Damn_. How could she not know this one…it seemed so easy, but her mind wasn't right. Every sense was filled with Mio and you're telling her to think?

Taking her shirt off she felt a little cooler and that helped, but the way her girlfriend was looking at her just made her skin burn even more than before. _Fuck_.

Mio realized it was her turn, and looked all around the room racking her brain before she looked into Ritsu's eyes. She felt her panties get considerably wetter as a topless Ritsu licked her lips. Her amber eyes hooded with desire was no match.

"I can't remember" she says above a whisper.

That was all she could get out before her lips attached to Ritsu's with heated passion. She let her hands roam all over The amber-eyed girl her chest, as Ritsu raked her hands down Mio´s back leaving light scratch marks. As Ritsu moved away from her lips and down her neck Mio muttered "You win."

Smiling against her girlfriend's neck,Ritsu thought _I told her I would…_

_HMMM...THIS WAS SOO AWESOME TO WRITE! ..._

_THANKS FOR READING, REVIEW?_


End file.
